


Der Himmel ist blau

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: German National Team, M/M, WM 2014
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Wenn Per schon einem Reporter ehrlich die Meinung sagt, dann kann er das anscheinend auch endlich bei Arne tun. Und weil alles sowieso schon absurd genug ist, vielleicht auch gleich ein paar Dinge mit Clemens klären.





	Der Himmel ist blau

Es ist wahnsinnig spät, als sie endlich wieder zurück im Camp sind. Genau genommen ist es vielleicht ein oder zwei Uhr morgens, aber Per fühlt sich, als wäre er drei Tage wach, mindestens. Trotzdem geht er nicht direkt mit den anderen in ihre Wohngemeinschaft und damit auch endlich ins Bett. Schlafen kann er jetzt sowieso nicht, obwohl er sich immer noch wie gerädert fühlt.

 

Lukas wirft ihm kurz einen aufmunternden Blick zu und zeigt den Daumen nach oben. Klar, er hat das Interview inzwischen gesehen, _alle_ haben es inzwischen gesehen. Keiner hat ihm in irgendeiner Form Vorwürfe gemacht, sogar Jogi hat ihm nur zugenickt und Per weiß, dass sie von ihm in der nächsten Pressekonferenz, in der die gleichen Fragen fallen werden, kaum andere Antworten bekommen werden als von ihm. Vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so emotional wie direkt vom Spielfeld und über 120 scheißanstrengenden Minuten weg, aber einen großen Unterschied wird es nicht machen.

 

Im Moment ist es ihm aber auch sowas von egal, ob er ihre Zustimmung hat oder nicht. Er ist einfach nur angepisst – von diesem Reporter; davon, dass sie es nicht endlich auf die Reihe kriegen vernünftig zu spielen; davon, dass sowieso nichts, was sie tun, verdammt noch mal gut genug ist. Und er ist wahnsinnig kaputt.

 

Deswegen setzt er sich auch einfach auf eine der Liegen in der Nähe des Pools, der jetzt natürlich wie ausgestorben ist. Er ist sogar kurz versucht, sich einfach hier hinzulegen und die Nacht unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen. Warum auch nicht? Vielleicht ist es ja das, was er braucht, um wenigstens für eine Weile abschalten zu können.

 

Gerade vergräbt er das Gesicht in den Händen und fragt sich, was zur Hölle eigentlich mit ihm los ist, als er merkt, dass er nicht ganz so alleine in der Nacht sitzt, wie er dachte, denn mit einem mal hört er Schritte auf sich zukommen. Kurz denkt er, dass er jetzt doch noch Ärger von einem der Verantwortlichen bekommt, ganz einfach, weil er selbst sich vollkommen _un_ verantwortlich benimmt und nicht den Schlaf, den er dringend nötig hat, bekommt.

 

Aber noch bevor sich jemand neben ihn auf den Liegestuhl setzt weiß er, dass es nicht so ist. „Hey“, wird er stattdessen ganz einfach begrüßt und Per lässt die Arme wieder sinken. Vom Boden sieht er trotzdem nicht auf, auch nicht, als Arne den Arm um seine Schulter schlingt und er sich wie aus Reflex leicht an ihn lehnt.

 

„Wir haben uns gar nicht richtig gesehen, seit ich hier bin.“ Arne lehnt sich seinerseits gegen Per, der hart schlucken muss. „Du weißt warum.“ „Sei doch nicht so!“ Arne boxt ihm mit der freien Hand leicht gegen den Arm und Per hört auch ohne hinzusehen heraus, das er grinst. „Du würdest es doch bestimmt auch bereuen, wenn wir die Zeit nicht doch noch nutzen.“ Per schließt für einen Moment die Augen, ohne ihm zu antworten.

 

„Ich dachte, du bist schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause“, sagt er schließlich.

 

„War gelogen.“ Arne zuckt mit den Schultern.

 

„Oh ja, damit kennst du dich aus, was?“ „Per…“ „ _Nein_ “, sagt Per so bestimmt, dass er selbst nicht weiß, wo diese Entschlossenheit plötzlich herkommt. Nicht in Bezug auf Arne. Denn wenn es um ihn geht, war es in den letzten Jahren immer genau das, was ihm gefehlt hat. Seit Arne sich von ihm getrennt hat und er es nicht mal in _drei gottverdammten Jahren_ geschafft hat, über ihn wegzukommen. Jedenfalls nie, wenn er plötzlich wieder vor ihm stand.

 

„Du wolltest mich in Ruhe lassen, und stattdessen bist du plötzlich wieder hier. In Bremen. In London. Und _jedes beschissene Mal_ kriegst du mich wieder rum, obwohl du genau _weißt_ , was du mir damit antust. Scheiße, Arne, _lass es_.“

 

Arnes Hand liegt noch immer auf seinem Oberarm, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich mit einem mal unglaublich schwer anfühlt. „Und lass mich _los_!“, faucht er deshalb und wartet gar nicht erst auf eine Reaktion, sondern entzieht sich ihm selbst und rückt einen halben Meter ans andere Ende der Liege. So weit von ihm weg wie möglich, ohne aufzustehen. Seinen Beinen traut er in dem Moment nämlich nicht.

 

„Okay“, sagt Arne langsam, „Ich… okay.“ Und damit erspart er ihm zum ersten mal die leeren Worte darüber, dass es doch auch ohne Beziehung immer so gut zwischen ihnen funktioniert hat; dass sie das gar nicht brauchen und es alles nur unendlich kompliziert macht, an erster Stelle natürlich das _normale_ Leben mit ihren Freundinnen.

 

„Kannst du bitte gehen?“ Seine Stimme ist wieder leise geworden, so dass es kaum noch ein Flüstern ist, aber es klingt nicht weniger entschlossen. Jedenfalls scheint es sogar bei Arne anzukommen, denn der steht wortlos auf und lässt Per wieder vollkommen allein zurück. Erst, als seine Schritte außer Hörweite sind, spürt Per, dass er zittert, und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht nur an der kühlen Nachtluft und seinem dünnen Shirt liegt.

 

Da ist gerade etwas passiert. Etwas, das schon so lange hätte passieren sollen, und obwohl er sich verdammt hilflos fühlt und schon längst nicht mehr weiß, wie er ohne Arnes ständige Präsenz in seinem Leben überhaupt klarkommen soll, fühlt er sich gleichzeitig _befreit_. Und _das_ fühlt sich so scheiße gut an, dass er im ersten Moment einfach heulen und die ganze Welt umarmen könnte.

 

Stattdessen hat er im nächsten Moment sein Telefon in der Hand und wählt instinktiv eine Nummer. Mit der er natürlich nur die Mailbox erreicht. Denn für Clemens ist es gerade nicht einfach nur sehr früh am morgen, der ist irgendwo im Limbo zwischen den Zeitzonen, im Flugzeug Richtung China, und Per weiß einen Augenblick lang nicht, wen er am meisten für sein Timing verflucht, Arne, Clemens, Werders Trainingslagerplanung – aber wahrscheinlich am ehesten sich selbst.

 

Denn wenn er sich von Arne ungerecht behandelt gefühlt hat, dann war er Clemens gegenüber kein Stück besser, und das weiß er auch. Der war lange, sehr lange, geduldig mit ihm und hat die Sache mit Arne verstanden, selbst als er, während das mit ihnen beiden angefangen hat, doch wieder mit Arne im Bett gelandet ist. Mehr als einmal. Und selbst, als Clemens ihm klargemacht hat, dass er das so nicht kann, war er trotzdem immer noch einfach als _Freund_ für ihn da und hat sich jedes mal, wenn er wegen dem ganzen Mist mit Arne halb verzweifelt ist, alles angehört.

 

Per weiß nicht, ob da von Clemens‘ Seite aus überhaupt noch _mehr_ ist als das, aber von ihm aus ist es das auf jeden Fall. War es die ganze Zeit. Nur hat er es bisher so absolut nicht auf die Reihe bekommen, endgültig mit allem, was vorher war, abzuschließen. Und egal, wie es am Ende ausgeht, Clemens hat es zumindest verdient, das alles zu wissen. Und ganz egoistischer Weise will er in dem Moment einfach nur mit ihm reden. Vielleicht will er auch irgendwie hören, dass es das richtige war, seinen Ex ein für alle Mal in die Wüste zu schicken, aber am allermeisten wird ihm gerade bewusst, dass er nicht mehr mit Clemens gesprochen hat, seit er hier in Brasilien ist – und das ist einfach verdammt lange her.

 

Kurz überlegt er, ob er ihm eine SMS schicken soll, aber er hat nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie er das, was gerade passiert ist, in Worte fassen soll. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass Clemens gerade nicht ans Handy gehen kann, denn wahrscheinlich hätte er ihm auch dort nicht klarmachen können, was er ihm unbedingt sagen will. Sagen muss.

 

 _‚Kannst du dich melden, wenn du Zeit hast?‘_ , schreibt er schließlich und verkneift sich das _‚Ich vermisse dich‘._ Irgendwie glaubt er nicht, dass er heute schon das Recht dazu hat.

 

Er fühlt sich immer noch unendlich müde, als er schließlich aufsteht und sich endlich auf den Weg in sein Bett macht, aber zum ersten Mal seit langem auf eine fast angenehme Art.

 

\- - - - -

 

 _‚Spiel nicht gesehen, aber ich hätte auch lieber d. WM Pokal in Deutschland als attraktiven Fussball u. Aus im Halbfinale‘,_ liest Per am nächsten Tag auf Arnes Twitter-Account und wirf Lukas‘ Handy wütend in die Ecke. Der weiß zum Glück Bescheid – nicht über gestern Nacht, aber über die ganze Scheißsituation an sich – und Per ist gottfroh, dass er es ist, der ihm Arnes Äußerung gezeigt hat, aber Arne ist trotzdem ein verdammtes Arschloch.

 

„Und ich dachte, das wär nett gemeint“, sagt Lukas aus ein paar Metern Entfernung, die er wahrscheinlich eher einhält, um sein zum Glück unversehrtes Telefon unterm Bett, unter das es gerutscht ist, hervorzuangeln, aber Per würde nicht darauf schwören.

 

„Klar war es _nett_ gemeint. Nett im Sinne von _ich versteh dich total und egal, was du gestern gesagt hast, wir können doch trotzdem mal wieder ins Bett gehen, oder?“_ Natürlich ist das unfair. Per hat keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich Arnes Absicht war oder ob es eher eine Entschuldigung sein soll, aber für den Moment ist ihm das, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke selbst überrascht, vollkommen egal.

 

„Oh“, sagt Lukas, der ihn so ernst ansieht wie lange nicht mehr, „Das heißt, du hast ihn echt abgehakt.“ Es ist nicht mal eine Frage, worüber Per froh ist. Wenn ihm die Entschlossenheit, und irgendwie auch diese neu gewonnene Freiheit, auch am nächsten Morgen noch anzusehen sind, ist das tatsächlich endlich ein gutes Zeichen. Lukas klopft ihm auf die Schulter und lässt ihn mit dieser Erkenntnis in seinem Zimmer zurück, weil er dringend mehr Koffein braucht.

  
Per dagegen fühlt sich trotz der wenigen Stunden Schlaf, die er bekommen hat, wach wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Natürlich klingelt kaum ein paar Minuten später sein Handy und er ist erst Recht wach - und hält im ersten Moment die Luft an, weil er genau weiß, wer ihn anruft, bevor er überhaupt abhebt.

 

„Was ist los?“, fragt Clemens, ohne jede Begrüßung und stattdessen mit so einer Besorgnis in der Stimme, dass Per am liebsten schon wieder einfach losheulen möchte. Weil er so einen Freund absolut nicht verdient hat, in _keinem_ Sinne des Wortes, und weil es schon nach diesem einen Satz so beschissen guttut, ihn einfach nur zu hören.

 

Es gibt so vieles, was er darauf antworten möchte, aber alles, was er herausbekommt, ist: „Es tut mir so leid…“ Er hört Clemens am anderen Ende der Leitung tief durchatmen und fragt sich insgeheim, wie er es schafft, so ruhig zu bleiben. „Was hat er gemacht?“, fragt er schließlich, ohne dass sich viel an seiner Stimmlage ändert.

 

„Nichts“, sagt Per, „Ich hab ihn weggeschickt.“

 

„Du hast _was_?“, fragt Clemens und klingt dabei so ehrlich überrascht und fast schon entgeistert, dass Per nicht anders kann als zu lachen. Es ist alles so _absurd_ , er fühlt sich gleichzeitig so wahnsinnig erleichtert und so wahnsinnig dämlich, dass er das nicht schon viel früher geschafft hat, weil es jetzt, wo er es hinter sich hat und ausspricht, so verdammt einfach klingt, und es wird noch mal ein bisschen absurder, als Clemens auch anfängt zu lachen.

 

„Mann, Per“, sagt er, als er sich wieder gefangen hat, „Ich weiß echt nicht, was gestern mit dir los war, aber anscheinend hast du’s echt allen gegeben. Alle Achtung.“ Das weiß er selbst auch immer noch nicht so genau, aber als Clemens noch ein „Bin stolz auf dich“ hinzufügt, mit dem er sicher nicht seine Interviewqualitäten meint, zumindest nicht hauptsächlich, muss er einfach lächeln. Was Clemens hoffentlich heraushört. „Danke.“

 

Er erzählt ihm von gestern Nacht, wie er das sonst auch immer getan hat, aber es ist nicht mehr so _wichtig_ wie sonst. Es ist wichtig, dass Clemens weiß, dass er das endgültig beendet hat, es ist _unglaublich wichtig_ , überhaupt mit ihm zu reden, aber er selbst hat nicht mehr das Gefühl er würde ersticken, wenn er sich nicht irgendjemandem anvertraut. Und plötzlich reden sie, ohne dass er es gemerkt hat, ohne dass Clemens ihn stundenlang auf bessere Gedanken bringen musste, über ganz andere Dinge.

 

Bis Clemens kurz Inne hält. „Hey, Per“, sagt er dann, und Per erkennt das Lächeln in _Clemens‘_ Stimme ganz deutlich, „Heißt das, ich hab jetzt eine wirkliche Chance?“


End file.
